


I Think You Look Great In Those Clothes

by lunesoleparadis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunesoleparadis/pseuds/lunesoleparadis
Summary: Seongwu doesn't know why he agreed to help his crush pick out clothes to wear on a date with someone else.And he is starting to regret it.





	I Think You Look Great In Those Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt "help you pick out clothes to wear on a date with someone else"
> 
> It's my first fan fiction that I have written. So please ignore the bad grammars since I didn't have time to correct it properly.  
> I need more Onghwang in my life.

Waking up to  bright blue sky with white puffy clouds like marshmallows and sunlight shining down its rays into the curtain of his bedroom, that’s a morning Ong Seongwu loves to wake up to every day.

Then darkness came suddenly in the afternoon, the sky turned grey and it started raining cat and dog. The loud raindrops pit pattering on the window was loud. It looks like a storm was brewing outside. It was the opposite of what it was earlier on. The day just suddenly became gloomy. 

Seongwu currently detest the rain now. He actually like the rain sometimes, when a certain someone is around and they would be huddling up together while binge watching some movies or some of his K-dramas episodes.

 But now, the rain feels like it is reflecting his mood and emotion now. Sombre, Seongwu, who is lying down on his bed, surrounded by his many pillows and ‘Ong’ seals (given by his fans) is in a dilemma. Yes, this guy is currently in a state of turmoil as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He had just accepted something, something that he thinks in the back of his mind that he will be regretting in the future.

\---------------------------------------------------------------«««----------------------------------------------------------

His crush aka his housemate/bestfriend was the source of this turmoil in his heart. Hwang Minhyun just asked him out to go shopping this Friday after both of their morning classes. Of course, Seongwu, who would never miss the chance to go out with him because they had been very busy with assignments and mid-term exam the past weeks, and with clashing class schedules, they had less time to hang out with each other this semester even though they live together.

But apparently, the Hwang Minhyun who had no date experience except one or two manage to score a date next week (a date with the help of certain good for nothing friend, Minki who currently Seongwu is cursing in his head) and since Ong Seongwu is a Greek God (that’s what his fans inside and outside their university says about his looks) and occasionally part time model which means that he do have some fashion knowledge even though he is a sexy law degree major who apparently wanted to reject the offer but could not resist saying no to his super duper crush who had given him a pout when asking and decided to help him out which he is currently regretting now.

“NIEL!! What am I supposed to do?” lament a distress Seongwu on the phone with his SUPER BEST FRIEND, Kang Daniel as he rolled around his bed from left to right.

Sure Minhyun is his housemate and best friend. But since that person is his crush, he can’t tell him all his secrets and turmoil especially if it revolves him. So his number one  trustee confidant is Kang Daniel. He is a year younger then Seongwu, and they almost dated but after going out on three dates, they decided that they should just stick to being friends rather than lovers.

“Slow down hyung. What are you even talking about?” answered Kang Daniel on the opposite line. He could hear mashing keyboard buttons loudly on the other side. Darn this kid, Seongwu thought to himself. He is having a crisis and Daniel was playing a game.

Seongwu rolled again lying on his stomache. He looks like a teenage girl talking about his love life with their girl pals.  “Minhyun asked me out on a shopping trip this weekend!”

“Oh! A date?” cheered Daniel. Then Seongwu heard him shouted “Yes, in your face Park Jihoon.”. Seongwu sigh to himself and roll his eyes to himself. He wonders how Daniel multitasked with talking to him and playing his game.

He then heard no more keyboard smashing. “Sorry hyung, you got my full attention now,” Daniel said probably with a huge grin but Seongwu can’t see it anyway as he hear a plop sound.  

“I wish it was a date. But apparently Minhyun just asked me out to get some advice on clothes to wear for his real date this Saturday” sighed Seongwu as he stared into the ceiling.

\----------------------------------------------------------«««----------------------------------------------------------

Now, let’s rewind to what happen in the afternoon before Seongwu regretted his action. The wind was howling outside his window. Seongwu didn’t like the weather at all currently; it looks like it was going to rain very heavy with the grey clouds hovering in the sky. He lazily read some of his notes on his bed for the class due tomorrow. His morning class was cancelled today due to the professor fallen sick, he rejoiced that the class was cancelled because there was a short quiz supposedly to be placed after that lecture. He received the message from the class representative last night, therefore he knew that he was free the whole day and therefore he was just lazing around his room like a cat.

Minhyun had went to the university this morning since his class was not cancelled and told him that he was lucky and wish he didn’t need to attend lectures too with a pout when he came to drag him out of his bed to university too, since sometime Seongwu usually overslept but he then found out that Seongwu class was cancelled. Seongwu had chuckled to himself, straight A, good boy Minhyun wanted to skip class too, so adorable. Darn he was too smitten with his housemate.

It was 1pm and he was preparing his lunch, Ramyun. Not healthy, but enough to satiate his hunger. He had thought of going out to eat but with the weather pouring down hard now, he had changed his mind. No point fighting the weather to get food.

Then he heard the door opening, and in came Minhyun, slightly wet from the rain. Minhyun as the neat freak that he is neatly placed his umbrella at the umbrella stand and took his coat off. He was going to his room when Seongwu poked his head out of the kitchen to welcome him back.

Minhyun looks shocked by Seongwu greeting. He walked over towards the dining table, and Seongwu could see that his face looked stressed out and he was fidgeting around.  “You must have gone through hell coming back home. You should have just stayed in the university till the rain stopped,” Seongwu said as he slurped on his ramyun as he eyed him. Minhyun just sighed and didn’t say anything as he just plopped on the opposite seat putting his face flat on the dining table.

“Had a bad day?” Seongwu patted his fluffy hair which he really love doing. He only received a muffled answer from the other guy. So now Seongwu is curious and is even worried a bit. What happen today in university that the Hwang Minhyun is being moody and stressed out? 

Suddenly, Minhyun lifted up his head and stared at Seongwu. He then started mumbling “So, Seongwu, are you free tomorrow.  I really need your help to go shopping tomorrow. That darn Minki,” As he ruffled his hair in stress. “He set me up on a date, with someone and then he insulted my fashion saying not go to the date wearing what I usually wear.  I have no idea what to wear because Minki said my clothes are all lame and all and not suitable. So I really need your help for advice on what to wear for that night,” ranted Minhyun to Seongwu very fast without catching a breath.

The only thing that registered inside Seongwu head from what Minhyun said was ‘shopping’, ‘Minki’ and ‘date’. The date was what struck him the most.

“Wait slow down. What? You are going on a date?” stammered Seongwu.

“Yes, apparently the demon Minki decided to set me up with someone.”  Minhyun said as he looked down towards the table.

“You could reject his offer you know?” Seongwu said as he slurped his soup a bit faster. He doesn’t understand why Minhyun is panicking over this matter. If he thought the date was annoying he could just reject Minki. It’s not like their gang have never rejected Minki’s crazy ideas although when the do they have to deal with Minki being a drama Queen.

He then saw Minhyun smiling sheepishly to himself. “Well, I saw the photo of the person he is setting me up and his face is totally my type.” Seongwu swear to himself that he felt his heart drop. Hwang Minhyun has an ideal type. An ideal type that he doesn’t know and he really wish he know because maybe then he could try to match more to Minhyun’s type of person. “And I mean, I kind of want to see if this date can become something more.” There was sparkle in his eyes. Seongwu just wanted to look away from all that brightness because he wished that he was the person that made him look like that.

\----------------------------------------------------------«««----------------------------------------------------------

“Oh” that was the sound of Daniel response. “Urmm, well I’m not sure what to say. He seems to like this date a lot since he mentions that the date is his type.”

“Urghh, can you not mention that. What is his type anyway? The only reference that I got is that he may be similar to Jonghyun since they used to date each other.” Then suddenly Seongwu got up from his bed, thinking to himself before asking “Niel, can you ask Jonghyun what is Minhyun’s type?”

There was a 5 second pause when Daniel shouted a bit loudly into the phone “Why would I ask my boyfriend, what is his ex-type?!”

“Jeez, you don’t have to be antsy about it,” muttered Seongwu. “Jonghyun is the closest to Minhyun anyway.”

 “Well, I can’t help you in that. I don’t think hyung will want to tell me anway. It’s weird that your current boyfriend is asking about your boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend type of person that he likes. However, if you are that curious, why not just ask Minhyun hyung himself,” suggested Daniel.

Seongwu just sighed again. Daniel do know that Seongwu have been harbouring feelings for his roommate, and is always supportive in asking Seongwu to make the move on Minhyun. “Nah, I’ll pass. I think knowing what his type will just make me sadder”. Daniel just chuckled to himself “Hyung, why are you giving up so easily.” “Well, maybe I don’t want to know his face type,” lied Seongwu even though he know that he really is dying to know but still, knowing the truth could hurt him more.

“Right, anyway, Minhyun hyung is just asking for your advice on fashion right” continued Daniel into their conversation

 “Yea, I don’t mind that he asked me for fashion advice. I’m actually very honoured that he thinks highly of my opinion among our peers” Daniel just snorted with that remark. “Or, no one is available and you’re his only choice.”

 “Hey, he could have asked you!” countered back Seongwu.

“Nah, he knows I’m busy this weekend. Me and the others are having some gaming day that day.”

“Well he could have asked, Jonghyun or Minki or Jisung hyung or Sungwoon hyung.” pouted Seongwu to himself.

“Jonghyun hyung is his ex. Would you ask your ex for advice on date clothes even though he is your super best friend. Beside, Jonghyun hyung fashion style is a bit similar with Minhyun hyung and well Jisung hyung is busy with his thesis and Sungwoon hyung fashion, well it doesn’t really match hyung’s style,“ Seongwu nodded to himself as he just quietly listened Daniel advice.

“And you wanna trust hyung, with Minki hyung? What if Minki dressed him up with colourful neon leopards print?” Seongwu almost laughed a bit loud imagining Minhyun wearing neon pink leopards print shirt and pants.

“Well, if it can ruin his date that night. Why not?” answered Seongwu with a hum with Daniel gasping listening to his response. Then Seongwu thought to himself maybe he can ruin the date himself. By picking ugly clothes which will make his date think badly of Minhyun.

“Hyung, I’m not thinking what I think you are thinking of doing right?” whispered Daniel to the phone.

“Hahaha, don’t worry Niel, I think I got a plan,” smirked Seongwu to himself as he ended the call and begin his plan to ruin tomorrow’s shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm writing this fic in my head but it's so hard to put it into words. :'(
> 
> I hope you like reading the first part of the fanfiction. Not sure how many chapters to end it. I wanted it to be a oneshot but decided to just do it chapter by chapter.


End file.
